Mr. Small
Mr. Small is the twelfth book in the Mr. Men series by Roger Hargreaves. Mr. Small *'Color': Red now Orange *'shape': Round now Egg shape *'Gender ': Male *'Family ': none *Height: About 1 and a half inches (original version), About 2 feet tall (2008 version) *Weight: Not much weight (original version), lightweight (2008 version) *Love: Little Miss Tiny *Friends:Mr. Nosey *Rivals:Ghosts, Little Miss Trouble, Mr. Uppity, Mr, Clever, Mr. Worry *Occupation:Adventurer, Snooper(New show only) *Species:Shaped Human *Likes:Mr Nosey *Dislikes:Being criticized about his size and rude manners *Release date: 1972 *'Job': being small and meeting new friends *Features: Blue bowler hat (original version), tall black top hat and white sneakers( 2008 version) *Nationality: Welsh - American(US), British(UK) *'Voice Actors:' Arthur Lowe (1975-1978), John Alderton (1983), Gordon Peters (1995-1997), Neil Crone (1997-1999), Phil Lollar (2008-present), Keith Wickham (UK, 2008-pressent) *Phrase: Good tidings! *Catchphrase: Great McGillicuddy! Story Mr. Small lives under a daisy in Mr. Robinson's garden. He eats very enormous meals, and talks to Walter the Worm about getting a job. He meets Mr. Robinson who tries to get him a job. They try putting mustard in mustard jars, which is not good. They try putting matches into matchboxes, no good either. The best job for somebody so small is writing children's books, and Mr. Small meets a friend of Mr. Robinson who writes children's books (referring to Roger Hargreaves), and writes a book all about himself. This Mr. Men book breaks the fourth wall. ''The Mr. Men Show'' In the 2008 TV series The Mr. Men Show, Mr. Small is considerably larger and is an orange color and his shape is almost similar to Mr. Rude's.and a tall black top hat (similar to Abraham Lincoln's) replaces his hat, and wears a pair of white sneakers. He has a Welsh accent in the U.S. version, and a typically British accent in the UK. His favorite food is liverwurst sandwiches. He also is able to speak in French and Spanish. His best friend is Mr. Nosey, and they live together in a observatory with a large telescope coming out from the roof. He is apparently also small enough to fit under Mr. Nosey's arm. In the US and UK Versions, he is voiced by Phil Lollar and Keith Wickham. He is first seen in Physical. . Trivia *He and Mr. Nosey live in a house with a giant telescope on the roof. *In the 1975 Mr. Men series his voice sounded like Mickey Mouse's voice because he is so little. *In the episode Machines it was shown that he and Mr. Nosey had prehistoric ansecestors. *In Full Moon, he and Mr. Nosey are ghost hunting. *His favorite food is liverwurst sandwiches as mentioned is some episodes. *In Night, he and his friend saw aliens chasing Mr. Nervous. *He is one of the 13 characters with no visible nose *He got bigger after Mr. Nosey gets the water on him in Gardens. *He doesn't care much if Mr. Rude is acting rude and has bad manners, even though he is one of them who shouts "Mr. Rude!" after Mr. Rude farts. *He has been seen without Mr. Nosey at times (shown in Mall, Cars, Dance, and Trees) and Mr.Nosey was seen without him in the bumpers of Construction. *He somehow got huge in Trees *He has been seen with all the characters (except Mr. Funny, Little Miss Magic, Little Miss Bossy and Little Miss Giggles who haven't been seen with him so far). *He had his shoes off twice in Mr. Strong and Mr. Bump's music video in Sand & Surf and The Mr. Men Show remix seen on the website. *He may have a crush on Little Miss Tiny. *In the 1997 series, he sounded like Piglet. Counterparts *Mickey Mouse (Disney, both have the same voice (Mr. Small's original voice), *Buttons (Making Fiends, both are small), *Woodstock (Peanuts, both are small), *Piglet (Winnie the Pooh, both are small and seen with their best friends), *Mr. Conductor (Shining Time Station, both are small and wear hats), *Abu (Aladdin, both are small) *Timon (The Lion King, both are small and seen with their best friends), *Spitz (WarioWare, both are small and seen with their best friends), *Dennis Waterman (Little Britian, both are small), *Skarloey Railway Engines (Thomas The Tank Engine), all are small (even Rusty is one of them because they are both small and orange (new series)), *Sadie (Total Drama series, both are small), *Manny (Diary of a Whimpy Kid, both are small) *Sacha (Noah's Island, both are small, have a captail S in their names and are friends with someone big and with a captial N in their name), *Green Army Men (From Toy Story, They are small), *Chum Chum (Fanboy & Chum Chum, both are orange and don't get to be seperated from Mr. Nosey and Fanboy), *Cub (Happy tree friends, both are orange, small and don't get seperated by Mr. Nosy and Pop) *Mr. Pickles, (Happy tree friends, both wear top hats and don't get seperated by Mr. Nosey and Lammy) *Chowder (Chowder, both were small and wear hats, Chowder USED to be small, but now he's very tall), *Midget Apple (Annoying Orange, both are small), *Shorty (Disney's Tangled, both are small), *Glasses Crow and Fat Crow (Dumbo, all three are red and wear blue hats), *Benny the Ball (Top Cat, both are small and cute), *The Cheat (Homestar Runner, both are small), *The Knitted Character (Harry Hill's TV Burp, both are small and have squeaky voices (Mr Small's original voice), *Plankton (Spongebob Squarepants, both are small), *Diddy Kong (Donkey Kong Country, both are small), *The Pontipines (In the Night Garden (2008-) all are very small), *Kirby (Namesake series, Nintendo, both are small), *Mantis (Kung Fu Panda, both are small), *Mamby (Noonbory and the Super 7, both are small, similarly shaped, and mostly seen with their best friends), *R2-D2 (Star Wars, both are small and friends with Mr. Nosey and C-3PO), *Hamtaro (Hamtaro, both are small and orange) * Spike (Flushed away,both are small and friend with Whitey and Mr.Nosey) *McGregor (Nine Dog Christmas, both have the same accent) *Beamer (Pound Puppies, both have the same accent) *Jock (Lady and the Tramp, both have the same accent) *Mini-Me (The Rights Fighters, both are small) International publications & translations Mr. Small appears under the titles Monsieur Petit (French), Don Pequeno (Spanish), Unser Herr Winzig (German), Mr. Bach (Welsh), 小不點先生 (Taiwan), 작아씨 (Korean), Meneer Klein/''Meneertje Mini'' (Dutch), Ο Κύριος Μικρούλης (Greek), Fætter Fnug (Danish), Signor Piccolo ''(Italian). List of characters This is a list of ''Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. * Mr. Robinson * Walter the Worm * Roger Hargreaves Title character other appearances This is a list of other books that the title character has appeared in. * Mr. Tall * Mr. Clever * Mr. Grumble * Little Miss Brainy * Little Miss Naughty * Little Miss Tiny * Little Miss Trouble * Little Miss Helpful (On TV) * Little Miss Shy * Little Miss Splendid * Little Miss Contrary * Little Miss Somersault *Mr. Cheeky *Mr. Christmas *Mr. Small a Big Day Out *Mr. Small's Big Dream(TV) *Mr. Small Finds a Job(TV) *Little Miss Magic To The Rescue(TV) *A Very Happy Day For Mr. Happy(TV) *Mr. Mischief is caught at his Own Game(TV) *Lunch with Little Miss Tiny(TV) *Mr. Tickle Saves the Day(TV) *That's Enough, Little Miss Bossy (TV) *Mr. Silly's Silly Secret(TV)(cameo) *Little Miss Splendid's Gift(TV) *Little Miss Trouble and the Magic Paint (TV) *Little Miss Scatterbrain Puts Everything in Turmoil (TV) *What a choice for Little Miss Fickle (TV) See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Mr. Men series Category:Red characters Category:Round characters Category:Book series Category:Orange characters Category:The Mr. Men Show Characters Category:Characters with hats Category:Characters with shoes Category:1972 introduces Category:1970's introduces Category:No Hair Category:Main characters